One Last Chance
by skandargirl
Summary: After Caspian dies, he asks Aslan if he could come to our world to see the Pevensies,but what happens when Susan is the only one of the four who can see and hear him?
1. Chapter 1

Caspian looked back to our world, what he could see of it, and had a second thought.

"Wait!" he shouted, but the portal to our world suddenly closed up and vanished.

_Too late! Now, it's too late!_ He thought. He stood there, looking into nothing.

Aslan looked at him, standing by the river bank. They were in Aslan's country, and Aslan had just sent Eustace and Jill back to our world.

Caspian knelt on the grass, his head bowed down. Tears started to well up in his eyes.

"Come here, my Son." Aslan suddenly said. His voice was loud and soft at the same time. When Caspian heard Aslan's voice, he thought that He was crying; there was something sad in His voice. He stood up, and walked to Aslan.

"What troubles you?" Aslan asked, looking at him with steady eyes.

Caspian didn't say anything. He thought deeply.

"You can tell me. You cannot want wrong things anymore." Aslan added.

"I was just thinking, could I see _them_ one last time?" Caspian asked. His head was still looking down.

"And who are _they_ may I ask?" Aslan replied.

"Oh, Aslan! You know who I'm talking about."

"No, I don't."

"Very well. I just want to see the Pevensies one last time."

"You will only see one of them for the last time. The other three, you will still see, very soon. But I grant you your wish." Aslan replied.

Caspian looked up, his face had a happy expression."When?"

"If you want to go, you can; right now. But they will not see you, you are a ghost there, only one will. And, you can stay in that world for three days; no more, no less. But you can go anytime you want, and this is your only chance to do so." He replied.

"I would love to go now." Caspian replied.

Aslan stood up and walked near the cliff; two trees were bordered there, intertwined together. He breathed on them, and they started to twist open.

_I think I've seen this before._ Thought Caspian to himself.

"Farewell, my Son." Aslan said, in a soft voice.

Caspian took one step and looked back. Then, he walked to Aslan, and gave Him a tight hug.

"Thank you." He whispered.

He let go, and walked to the trees. It was quite a shock later on, because the view changed; from the bright, sunny atmosphere in Aslan's country to a damp, rainy day in London. He was standing in front of a two-storey house. He was soaked to the skin, and ran to the direction of the house. The door was opened a creek. He slipped in and found that it was warm inside. Suddenly, a voice said:

"Aha! Checkmate! I win!"

"Rats!" another voice said.

Caspian said to himself "I know that voice." And went to where the voices came from.

He saw Edmund and Lucy sitting on a carpeted floor, chess pieces scattered around the chess board. They were playing chess, and Edmund lost.

"Hi guys." He said.

But none of them looked at him.

_Oh yeah. They can't hear me 'cause I'm a ghost, that and all. _he thought to himself.

"That's unfair! I want a rematch!" Edmund exclaimed, crossing his arms.

"Face it! You lost, and those cookies are all mine." Lucy replied, grinning.

_I wonder what Peter's doing._ He thought, and walked 'round the house.

He found Peter lying on his bed in the room he shared with Edmund, reading a hard-bound book with no title on it.

"Darn it! Why'd Lois leave Daniel like that?" Peter muttered to himself, then added "I love this book. I hope no one catches me reading this sappy love story."

_Too late for that, Peter Pevensie. Haha!_ Caspian said. But the same as before, the human didn't hear him._ Guess it's Susan's turn._

Then he walked out and looked for the girl's room. When he found it, he looked inside first and went in. Susan was sitting in front of a table with a mirror, putting pink stuff on her lips.

He froze in his steps. _She still looks as beautiful as ever._ He thought.

Suddenly, Susan stared hard into the mirror and turned pale. She turned around in shock.

"What are _you_ doing here?" she said, her voice reaching the point of a scream.


	2. Chapter 2

_Wait, how can she-_ he thought.

Susan started to scream in terror. She was yelling, "No! Not again!?! I've forgotten you already!" while covering her ears and shaking her head.

Then, the door opened, and Peter came in.

"What's up, Su? Why are you screaming?" he asked. While he was saying this, Edmund and Lucy came in, worried.

"Look!" she answered, still scared, pointing to where Caspian was standing.

But the same as before, her brothers and sister did not see what she was staring at.

"Yeah, I see the wall covered in pink wallpaper. What _is_ up, Su?" Lucy said, crossing her arms.

"Can't you see _him_?" she replied.

"See who?" Edmund asked.

"Caspian! He's standing right there, and he's looking straight at _us_!" she answered, flinging her arms up in the air.

"Look Su. Your imagining it again. Come on, mum's calling us for dinner; maybe you're hungry." Peter said, leading Susan out the door.

"But-"

"Come _on_." Peter added. Then, he shut the door, leaving Caspian in Susan and Lucy's room.

"Well, that was a pleasant surprise. Especially from Susan. I thought she'd be happy to see me." He said to himself. "Maybe I should see how she's doing." And went downstairs.

"Well, Dave finally let me borrow his kit. Lu, can you pass the plate to me?" Edmund shared. Lucy the handed him a plate of what looked like venison to Caspian.

Susan just looked to her plate , poking her food with her fork. He called to her in a whisper, "Susan." She looked up. Her eyes almost came out of her head in pure shock. She nudged to Peter who was sitting beside her.

"Pete?" she said in a high voice.

"What?" he replied, his mouth half full of food. _Ugh! How disgusting. No wonder he doesn't get a date._ She thought.

"He's _here_." She replied, pointing to her back.

"Su, are you feeling okay? 'cause I don't see anyone behind you." Peter replied, putting his fork down.

"Are you guys blind? He's right there!"

"Who's there, Susan?" Mrs. Pevensie asked.

"Nothing mum. I was just talking to Peter."

"What about?" Edmund asked, wiping his mouth.

"It's none of your business. May I be excused? I really don't feel like eating."

"Of course."

Then she went upstairs to her room._ I'm imagining things again. Calm down Susan, just calm down_ She thought. She lay on her bed and closed her eyes. She thought she heard the door open and sat up. There, standing in front of her, was Caspian, the same as she left him before.

Susan was about to start screaming.

"Wait! Don't! Please, I just wanted to-" but he was cut off.

"What are _you_ doing here? I thought you were ruling Narnia?"

"I just wanted to see you guys again. I thought you'd be happy to see me."

"Well you thought _wrong_. And explain to me why Peter, Edmund and Lucy can't see you."

"Aslan told me they might not see me. At least, he told me three of you wouldn't." he replied in a calm voice.

"Then go back! I don't need you here."

"I can't go back."

"Why not?"

"I'm already _dead_. I asked Aslan if I could see you guys again, and he said yes. He also told me that I 'll be staying here for three days."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Hold on for a minute. _Three days_? What are you supposed to do here for _three days_?"

"I don't know."

Susan grunted and lay back again. She covered her face with a pillow. _How am I going to handle a ghost for three whole days? And how am I going to explain to the others that he's here when they can't see him?_ She thought. A moment of no worries was shattered in a split second.

"Okay. But don't meddle with my business for the next three days, Okay?"

"Promise." With that, he tried to give her a hug, but she refused.

"Um...Look. Even though I liked you before, doesn't mean that I can like you again that easily. I've had a hard time trying to forget what I've been through ever since we left."

"Oh, sorry." He said, looking a little sad.


	3. Chapter 3

..._the next day_...

Susan, Lucy and Edmund were sitting on the couch, waiting for their parents to come home. Peter went with them to fetch their cousin Eustace.

_Well, let's hope he doesn't blurt anything stupid out like last time_ Susan thought to herself, remembering the last time she saw her eleven year-old cousin.

"I hope Eustace bought _his_ tool kit so we can work on that mini flying saucer." Edmund said to Lucy.

"You're working on that when he hasn't even gotten here yet." Lucy exclaimed.

"Well, he told me about it the last time we were with him." He declared.

"Just leave me out of it. I don't want to get caught up with _that_ business." Lucy replied.

Susan rolled her eyes, crossed her arms and left the room. Caspian was standing near the entrance to the living room. He saw her leave from the corner of his eye and followed her.

"Where are you going?" Lucy asked, still sitting on the couch.

"To the bathroom." She replied without looking back.

"Su, you're as vain as a peacock. Edmund declared, looking out the window.

Susan had no reply to this, and continued to walk to the bathroom. Caspian looked back at Edmund and Lucy.

"Ed, I'm beginning to worry. She's been like that since she got home from America. Do you think something happened to her while we were in Narnia."

"Well, I think she got abducted by aliens. Maybe our real sister is in some other planet, like Mars."

Lucy rolled her eyes and hit him with a pillow.

"Aliens, huh?"Lucy said, an interested tone in her voice.

"Hey! That's my opinion. You make your own idea."Edmund replied, throwing the pillow back at her.

Caspian started to walk to the direction of the bathroom. He found Susan putting some blue powder-like thing on her eyelids with some sort of brush.

"Susan?"

"What?"

"I heard Edmund and Lucy say that you've been like this since you came back from some-place. Is this true?"

"Yes, it is. And, it's none of your business if I've changed or not." She replied, closing her compact mirror.

_Well, that was nice_ he thought.

"Look-" she continued, but they were interrupted by the doorbell.

"I'll talk to you later. Can you please stay in my room 'till I come up later? I don't want to be paranoid around them." She said, and left him without another word.

..._meanwhile_...

"We're home." Mr. Pevensie called.

Mrs. Pevensie came in with Eustace, who was carrying a big metal kit. A little later, Peter came in with Eustace's suitcase.

"Hi Eustace."Lucy and Edmund greeted.

"Hey guys." he replied.

"Hey Eustace, do you have the kit?"

"Yup. Do you want to start right away?"

"Of course! I've prepared the tools I have."

"Hold it boys. Edmund, don't get started on some experiment without letting your cousin rest for a bit." Mrs. Pevensie said." And, where's your sister?"

"Hey Eustace." Susan suddenly called. She approached her cousin and ruffled his hair.

"Hey, watch it! I just fixed that." Eustace bawled, trying to stay away from her hair-ruffling hands.

"Anyway. Mom, can I go out with Maryanne? I promised her I would go with her to Edward's party. Please?" she pleaded in her high-pitched voice.

"Just make sure you come home early." Her mom replied.

"Thank you!" she shrieked, running up the stairs quicker than a flash of lightning.

..._in Susan's room..._

Susan just finished dressing up when Lucy came knocking at the door. She was putting on her light blue eye shadow and was just about to put on some mascara when she sang "Come in."

Lucy opened the door and entered the room. Along came Caspian who, as you know, was unknown to Lucy. He sat on Susan's bedside and Lucy was beside him, but of course, she doesn't know that.

"Um, Su?" Lucy said, her head down. She was meddling with the ribbon on her friendship bracelet from Marjorie Preston. Caspian watched as the two sisters were sitting quietly: one busy, the other, silent.

"What's up, Lu?" Susan asks without turning her head. She was fixing her make-up kit and fitting a small pencil of eye liner into it.

"I was just wondering..."

"Please make it quick Lu. I'm going to be late for my party." Susan said, looking at her little sister.

"How can you leave when Eustace just got here? I know that you need to be at your party, but I think it's rude to just go."

"Oh come on Lucy. You know the little creep. He'll just talk about those boring things Uncle Harold and Aunt Alberta teach him."

"Well, he's changed since we visited him. I mean, when Edmund and I visited him."

"What? He got a new haircut?" Susan asked mockingly.

"No. He got to Narnia with us." Lucy said, almost in a whisper.

Susan suddenly looked at Lucy, her eyes full of shock._ Oh. The creep got to that place. That's good. But still._

"Lu, didn't I tell you not to mention that place to me, _ever_?"

"But, I..." Lucy stammered.

"Just get out, will you?" she interrupted. Lucy left the room, her eyes filling up with tears.

"How can you just do that?" Caspian asked, looking at Susan. Her face was a bit pale, even though it was masked in make-up.

"What do you care? It's not like she's not going to go around it. Everyone I talk to like that eventually does."

"But I can tell that she's not going to this time. Look Susan, you can't just treat Lucy like that. After all, she's your sister, and I know she wants her sister back."

"How can she want me back when I'm here all the time?"

"I mean she wants the old you back. She wants the Susan who played with her all the time: the one who would read books to her all the time; the Gentle Queen of Narnia."

Susan didn't reply to this. She just grabbed her handbag and left the room.

A.N.: I'm so sorry if I haven't been updating my stories for a long time. I've been busy for the past month(and I haven't had any proper rest from it), and I've been sick for a long time. Anyway, PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. And Merry Christmas to you all!?!?!?


	4. Chapter 4

A.N.: February 11, 2010

I'm sorry if I haven't really updated ANY of my stories for a VERY long time…almost a year, I think? Anyway, being a junior in High School is difficult, but I'm on break today, so, enjoy.

"Is she alright?" Lucy asked, shaking herself from sleep.

Peter and her father had gone looking for her sister. Susan told them she was going to come back at eleven, and it's already thirty minutes past midnight.

Edmund went upstairs to get his mom, who was with Eustace, reassuring him that everything's alright: he was offering help, though he was a bit cranky because he was sleepy.

"No. But a friend of hers told us she's at the hospital." He replied.

Lucy felt the color rush out of her face. Edmund got downstairs, with his mom and cousin, and he noticed Lucy's expression.

"Let's go! Let's go!" he said, rushing out the door. Never mind that he was wearing pajamas: they needed to get to his sister…and fast.

Caspian looked along, watching them rush out the house. At the word 'hospital', he certainly felt that something was wrong.

He certainly felt the rain pour down on him, though he didn't know how or why he did. He watched the Pevensies, all tense and frustrated and anxious. And they were all wearing their night outfits…though they didn't seem to mind. He didn't know what else to do, so he just followed; like a lost puppy.

"Here, here!" Peter yelled, rushing to the Hospital entrance.

They all ran faster and reached the inside of the hospital.

"Susan Pevensie's room, please?"

"Umm…yeah. Room 106 at the second floor."

"Thank you."

They all rushed upstairs and burst into the hospital room. A doctor was inside, with a nurse checking on Susan.

"Mr. and Mrs. Pevensie?"

"Yes?" they both replied.

"I'm Dr. Hawkins. I'd like to talk to you outside for a moment." He said, opening the door.

So the four of them walked outside ( the nurse wanted to leave them alone for privacy)while Peter, Edmund, Lucy and Eustace looked at their sister in grief.

"I should've…" Peter muttered. Lucy burst into tears and turned to Edmund. He, in turn, turned white in the face, and Eustace slumped onto one of the chairs.

The door suddenly opened, and the doctor walked into the room.

"Umm… your parents didn't want to tell you themselves. So, here's what happened. You might want to sit down first." Dr. Hawkins declared, taking a chair and facing it in front of the couch.

"Okay. You know that your sister went to a party, right?"

"Yes. I asked her not to go this afternoon, but she didn't want to listen." Lucy said in between sobs.

"Well, one of her friends, she was the one who called for us, was going to take her home already. Actually, she wanted to call your house first, but your sister didn't want to bother about that. Anyway, she was standing near a flight of stairs when one of the guests at the party accidentally bumped into her, so she fell down two flights of stairs."

Peter and Edmund looked down. Lucy sobbed even louder. Eustace didn't want to say anything.

"I'm sorry to let me tell you that."

"Will she be alright?" Edmund asked, looking up.

"She's in a coma, so we're not really sure. She's got a 50/50 chance to live. You'll just have to wait if her body responds." He replied, standing up.

"I'll leave you alone."

Lucy wiped away her tears. "Where's mum? And dad?"

"They're outside. I'll ask them to come in. I'll be back very soon to check on your sister." He said, walking out the door.

…_While all this had been happening_…

Caspian had been looking very closely at the body that lay asleep on the hospital bed; he could see this dust-like things floating out of it.

While the doctor was getting out of the room, he was very surprised to see Susan: not awake, her body was still on the bed; it was her ghost.

"How did I..."

"You're in a coma. Whatever that means." He replied, walking towards her.

"What? How.." she uttered, nearly falling.

Caspian helped her up. "One of your friends said you fell down the stairs."

"What?" she repeated, looking around her.

"Actually, she said two." He added, holding her hand.

"But if I'm in a coma, how come…"

Caspian plainly looked at the bed where her body lay. She saw her siblings surround her: holding her hand, sobbing and shaking their heads in regret. Her parents were simply sitting on the couch; her father was comforting her sorrowful mother.

"Then I'm…"

"Yes. You're a ghost."

She turned pale(well, she only felt it. no one could really tell: she was, anyway, a ghost.) and looked at the ghost of the Narnian king standing in front of her.

"Okay. Can I get back to my body now?" she asked, letting go of his hand.

"You can try. But I'm not really sure it's going to work…yet." He replied.

"May I?"

"As you wish."

She went back to the bed and tried to lie down again. But it didn't work.

"I told you." He declared.

"First times are almost, always, not the best ones. I'll try again." She said, trying again. It still didn't work.

"You can try all you want, but it's not gonna work…not just yet." He declared, walking around.

"Oh, you're just lucky. I can't believe I'm stuck like this!" she mumbled, stamping her foot.

"Rant all you want, it's not going to do anything."

"Oh, this is just swell for you." She said blatantly. "You planned this, didn't you?" she added, sharpness dripping in every word.

"Hmm…I plan coming to your world, and plan you having an accident with a state I don't even know…hmm, just like I planned. Yes, I did plan it." He replied, obvious sarcasm in his voice.

"Just…urgh!"

"What? Leave? I can't. It hasn't even been three days yet."

"Oh, three days? And what, I'm supposed to keep you company?"

"Look, I didn't ask for you to see me like this."

"Yes, and just _suddenly_, as if in an unobvious coincidence, I'm the only one who could see you!"

"It's not my fault you can see me!"

"Yes…that's it!" she replied in sarcasm. "I have a third eye, or ESPN or something! How nice!"

"What in the…"

"Doesn't matter. I'll be stuck like this anyway, with _you_." She spat.

"And that's bad? I'm the one stuck here with grouchy _you_." He replied.

Susan put her hand up and tried to slap Caspian's face. When her hand was halfway to his face, she suddenly changed her mind.

"Just…leave me alone, okay?" her voice was shaking.

"I'm sorry."

"No, I'm sorry. I know it's not your fault." she wiped tears off her face.

"Then why…"

"I just… I don't know. It's hard, okay? It's hard that people expect you to be responsible and you just don't want to…and a lot of things." She replied, taking a seat on the edge of the bed.

Caspian sat down beside her. "Are you sure there isn't anything else?"he could feel his heart racing(which is strange)

"Well…it's hard to explain…"

"I know…it's awkward to think about, too."

"When I saw you, in my room, it was just…"

"Just hard to believe? Surprising? I know…I can't believe your world is like this…it's so…different."

"Yeah. That's why it was hard when we got back."

"Hard to get used to?"

Susan nodded.

"Well, it's pretty much the same for me. You know that, right?"

She shrugged. "Well, yeah. The first time we came to Narnia, I couldn't believe we were part of some prophecy. And that we were going to be rulers. It was…weird."

"Yeah. The only difference between us is…you ruled with your siblings; I ruled with no one else beside me."

"Well, you can't really _say_ that. After all, the Narnians _did_ turn out to gain faith in each other…under your rule ,too."

"How'd you know that?"

"Edmund and Lucy told Peter. I just overheard."

"Overheard?"

"Yeah. Ever since we got back, I didn't really want to talk about it that much. And they know I don't bring up _that_ subject up much nowadays."

"Why not?"

"They know I'm kind of…uncomfortable with it."

"How uncomfortable?"

She sighed. "Well, when we got back, it was just _so hard_ to adjust. Then we get back here and find everything the same without anything like what we always have _there_…it's just too much for me to handle."

Caspian stayed silent for a while. Then he asked. "It's not about the kiss, is it?"

Susan looked away and felt herself blush. "Sort of."

"You know, I never stopped thinking about you…even if I had a family. I just wished so hard that I could've had one with you instead."

Susan remained silent. She kept on thinking of this last statement.

"What? Did I say too much?"

"No," she replied, laughing a bit. "It's just…I don't know…"

"Come on, tell me."

"Knowing you had a family…its weird talking to you like this."

"Oh, don't worry. They're happy."

"How can you know?"

"Well, my son is ruling Narnia now, and my wife is in the heavens with her father."

"A star?"

"How did…"

"Lucky guess."

"Oh."

"By the way, I'm going to have a kid. I _am_ pregnant, anyway."

"WHAT?!"

She started laughing. "Just kidding."

Caspian laughed. She liked it when he laughed; she could remember it. Everything that happened in Narnia…

"Well, I didn't see _that_ one coming." He added.

"Well, around here, people love joking around."

"So what is it like, here in your world?"

"Hmm…there's good and bad and normal."

"Why …"

"Good because of all the technology and stuff; bad because we just went through a war…and a very distressing one at that; and normal because I'm used to living like this."

"Oh." He said, unsure.

"Don't get me wrong, I like living here. There are just those times I just want to get back to everything I had in that other life…in Narnia."

"You had another life?"

"No…I mean, being queen, and my room, and the places, the people, you know?"

"Well…not really. But I can tell, it's hard." He replied.

"Maybe you'll miss it…it just hasn't come to you yet."

They stayed silent for a while.

She yawned. "I'm tired." She said.

She leaned her head on his shoulder, and he let her sleep beside him.


	5. Chapter 5

A.N.: Again, I'm sorry for _not_ really updating…it _is_ summer(for me…whoopee!), but I don't have enough money to really use the internet, and I get more interesting ideas when I'm in school('coz it's SO boring)

And Luke, dear ol' buddy, this is chapter is dedicated to you…I hope you find one of your own the way Susan does...love 'ya!

"Susan, wake up." Caspian whispered.

Susan woke up, in cold sweat. She looked around her and felt shock. She was still in the hospital; she could still see her body lying on the bed (still unconscious, obviously: else, she would've been back inside it)

"What happened? I feel like I hit my head or something…"

"Do you still remember where you are?" Caspian asked.

"Of course I do." she replied, holding her head

"And as for your head, you might've hit your head on the wall." He replied, looking at her.

All of a sudden, there was a noise. It sounded like a ripping curtain. It resounded until the two souls felt like the noise was in their heads. Then a bright light flashed through the door.

Susan clutched Caspian's arms. "What's going on?"

"I don't know. I'll go look." He replied.

She hung on to him. "No! Don't leave me."

Caspian looked down on her. She felt so small in his arms…he felt the need to be protective.

"Then let's see what's going on." He said, taking a step forward. He put his arm around her shoulders.

Caspian slowly opened the door. they could see a forest: glowing…it gave of this bright, green light…but it didn't blind them. The wind blew from the door and surrounded them….as if carrying them into the door.

The two souls clung to each other, afraid of losing the other. Five minutes passed, and the two were on the ground covered with little dewdrops.

Caspian felt embarrassed; he was still holding her. "What in the-"

"Look!" Susan cried. And she was right to do so, because Aslan was by the riverbank, silently watching the rushing water.

She rose and walked to the golden Lion. Aslan turned and no sooner had He noticed the girl that He felt her arms around His mane.

"Daughter of Eve, welcome."

Caspian followed, looking around him as if he couldn't believe he was in this place again.

"Son of Adam, welcome back."

"Aslan, I-"

"It's alright. Your three days were due already. I sent the wind to take you back."

"But, what about me, Aslan?" Susan asked.

"Child, I am giving you two choices: You can stay here and leave your family, or you can go back."

"But Aslan, I don't know what to-"

"Hush, my dear. Think about it. Alas, I must attend to my other duties. When I come back, and when you're ready, you can tell me your decision." He said, looking around him.

"Son of Adam, take care of Her for me." Aslan said, still looking around him.

"Yes, Sir." He replied.

With that, Aslan left.

"What did he-"

"He meant the forest. He knows what happened to forests in your world, and He's afraid it might happen here."

"But it can't. We're in Narnia…it's-"

"Actually, we're not in Narnia. We're in Aslan's Country. Speaking of which, I'll leave you for a while to think of your choice."

He was about to walk away. Susan grabbed his arm. "No. Please, stay."

He could feel his heart beating faster. "Okay."

They spent hours talking…it felt nice to them that they could be comfortable in each other's presences…though that faint hope kept rising in his chest, a fragile one was rising in hers(she didn't want to start hoping if it's going to crush her all the same later…after all, she had to make that decision, right?)

"So, what are you going to do?"

"I still don't know. If I stay, I'll leave everything behind…but…" she blushed.

He looked straight at her and moved closer. "What?"

She looked back."…but if I leave, I'll never see you again."

He could feel his heart pound in his ears…it almost made him wish that she would choose to stay. But he knew it was wrong to steal her away from his friends(you know who I mean…her siblings)

Then he remembered something.

"You know, there's a place where you can think clearly."

"What? Isn't this place clear enough to think?"

"It is, but I want to show you this…I don't know if it's here or somewhere else, but I _do_ remember the legends about this place. Come on." He replied, giving his hand.

She took his hand. "Are you sure?"

He helped her up. "I'm sure."

They followed the path of the river until they came to a little cave hidden by the side of the river(you can't really see it because a lot of trees cover it…you'll notice it if you look closely)

Caspian moved a few rocks to clear the path, and went inside.

She tried to see what's inside, but all she saw was total darkness. "Isn't it dark in there?"

He walked back into the sunlight. "Not for long. Come on."

She followed. Now she saw why he said that.

If you look into the cave, it _looks_ dark. It _will_ be…but if you get further _into_ the cave, you'll see these little white lights lined on the cave walls every few feet. The cave didn't smell damp either…unlike most caves, this had a different smell to it…the inside smelled like a garden: if you tried, you'd recognize the smell of Roses, Baby's Breath, Daffodils, Mignonette, Orchids, and a whole lot more, combined into this cave's scent(you will notice the different scents if you don't really think about it…you'll start smelling it when you're not really thinking about anything but getting to the other side of the cave). They didn't feel like they were inside a cave either…they felt like they were walking through open space.

And they found out the reason for that.

As soon as Susan tried to make up her mind on what it was that reminded her of the scent in the cave, Caspian almost walked into a dead end.

Susan stopped and noticed his dismay. "Oh dear."

Caspian tried to look for something on the dead end wall. Just as if he knew that it'd be there, he tried pushing the wall aside(well, the wall wasn't _exactly _a wall, as you might have imagine; it's a big boulder, if you've already figured it out)

He stepped out and looked around.

Susan followed with an astonished "Wow."

And wow the place did deserve.

It _was_ a garden…but it didn't have plants you or me, or any Narnian, would ever know…they _looked_ exactly like your normal garden flowers, but it's true that you or I, or anybody on any other planet, would ever see a rainbow colored rose, or a glass rose (that didn't break no matter how many times you've let it hit the rock hard ground), or strawberry butterflies that whispered positive things about you into your ears.

Caspian looked at her again. "What do you think?"

Susan was still amazed. "Wow."

"Is that all you can say?"

She nodded slowly.

"It was a legend, I can't remember where I heard it, but I just remembered this place."

She walked over to a rainbow rose bush and looked at one. "This _isn't_ what I would call a legend…it's too…I don't know…."

"Yeah. I always believed it, but other people said it's rubbish to believe in something that's just a legend."

"Well, you certainly proved them wrong." She replied, giggling while a strawberry butterfly fluttered from her ear.

"Oh! I almost forgot. This is the reason I wanted to show you this place." He grabbed her arm and they walked to a little lake in the middle of the garden. It looked like rays of sunshine were coming out of the bottom of the lake. There was also a waterfall flowing in the other side of the lake.

She looked around her…she looked like she just woke up from a good dream. "This place is so…"

"I know…that's why legend says this is the perfect place to think…besides a quiet room."

She looked back at him. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. Now, I'll leave you here for a bit…but I suggest you only look into the lake _once_. I'll see you later."

"Wait, where are you going? And why once?"

He seemed to ignore the last question. "I'm just going to look around. Don't worry, I'll come back." He replied. And with that, Susan was alone by the lake.

She sat by the lake, her legs crossed. She was making the water ripple by dipping her finger into it every few seconds.

_What am I going to do?_ She thought._ If I stay, I'll leave my family and friends with my dead body: at least I can be happy here._

_But if I go back , I'll go back to normal life…my family, my friends, schoolwork, parties, clothes…I like that. But I'll have to leave my One True Love behind: I've shut him out of my mind…and my heart…for too long…I can't just do it again._

_But if I do stay, I can still be with him…_

_But if I don't I'll make my family happy…_

_AGH!?! THIS IS DRIVING ME NUTS!_

Then she remembered what Caspian said…she can look into the lake. And what help would looking into the water do? So she looked into the water and found her reflection, same as ever…only it looked paler in the water.

"Well," she said to herself "this doesn't really help."

"Wait a minute there, sister." A voice said.

_Wait, that's MY voice!_

Her eyes grew bigger in astonishment…she knew, she could see it perfectly herself.

She looked straight at her reflection. "Who are you?"

Her reflection answered, "I'm your conscience."

"If you're my conscience, aren't you supposed to-"

"You're conscience is the same as you are…it will only depend on what side you're on…and I can clearly see you're on the side of good."

"Well, yes…I believe in good-"

"You don't _believe_ in good. It's in your nature. Now, let me hear your thoughts."

"I thought you were my conscience."

"I _may be_ your conscience, but I am no mind reader. Now, tell me your thoughts."

Susan told her conscience everything she was thinking about…especially on that decision she has to make.

Her reflection asked, "Have you weighed the consequences?"

"Yes, and they both equal to one another...it's hard."

"And what do you think?"

"I can't even-"

"You haven't listened to your heart. Listen, which of them do you love better?"

"I love him." She replied.

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yes. But I love my family too."

"Is there anyone else?"

"No." she replied. "I don't think so. No, definitely no."

"And are you sure you can't let go of any of them?"

"Yes."

"Then you have made your decision."

"Wait, I don't understand."

"You will find the answer later on. Leave this topic behind for a while, and the answer will come."

"But I don't-"

"I must go. I've spent too much time."

Susan looked at her reflection. It looked back at her. They found that they were suddenly friends.

"Goodbye. I hope I'll see you again."

"You will. In here." The reflection replied, covering the place where the heart was with her hand.

In a few minutes, her reflection faded and became normal again. She looked away, remembering to only look into the water once.

She walked back to the rainbow rose bush and looked at one rose closely.

A voice shocked her. "You done?"

She turned around and found Caspian. "Yes. Yes, I'm done."

Caspian looked at the rose she was looking at. He picked it and tucked it behind her ear.

"I wish we could stay." She said, looking a bit sad.

"I do too, but we have to go back." He replied.

They went back into the cave, leaving all the beauty of the place behind them.

"Thank you, again, for showing this place to me." She said as he finished putting the rocks back onto the path.

She didn't give him time to say "You're welcome", she kissed him square on the lips.

"What?"

"You never stop to amaze me." He replied, kissing her on the cheek. "So, have you made your decision?"

Susan was silent for a while. Then she said, as if in bewilderment, "Yeah. I've made my decision."


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note : _July 8, 2010_

_Hey guys! Again, I'm SUPER sorry for making you guys wait this long…it was hard thinking of how I would end this story 'coz a bunch of ideas kept bugging me…not to mention being a senior in high school, but anyway, today's my free day, and I'm in the mood to write…anyway, thank you SO much for bearing with me; it was seriously hard for me ending this story 'coz this may be the sweetest story I have ever written. If only I could control the producers when they make the Silver Chair a movie (if the next one would be a success, they WILL make it), I would really suggest inserting this story, too…haha! Anyway, love you my dears…then again, the stories in this world are infinite! BTW, I was listening to a SUPER ROMANTIC song by Train while writing this…you'll see why…Enjoy the last chapter…((:_

…_in this world…_

"What's happening?" Lucy asked.

She was just waking from sleep.

Peter looked at her. "She moved and groaned."

Lucy walked to the bed and held her sister's hand. She couldn't feel any warmth; or maybe her hands have grown cold from waiting and worrying.

Then she looked away. "Peter?"

"Yes, Lu?"

Lucy felt a tear fall from her eyes. "I dreamt of her."

Peter stood up and hugged his little sister. "Tell me all about it."

"Remember that last time we were in Narnia?"

"You mean you, Ed and Eustace?"

"No. The four of us."

All at once Peter got the message.

"You don't mean…"

Lucy nodded.

He looked at the bed. "Su, wherever you are, please don't stay there too long."

…_in Aslan's country…_

Susan just got up from her deep sleep. She had gotten tired form the walk yesterday.

At least, that's the excuse she used so she could fall asleep the night before.

She really wanted to stay here; forever…but she knew there was something wrong. There was this nagging part of her that kept her from staying…she just didn't know the problem.

She got up and walked around for a bit, looking for water to wet her face a bit.

Just as she saw a stream, she sensed somebody behind her. She turned around.

Aslan was there, silently looking over the world.

"Good morning, child." He said.

Susan sat down before the Lion. "Good morning Aslan."

"Have you made your decision?"

She looked at the ground before her. "I'm not sure yet, Aslan."

"Why is that?"

"I know there's something wrong. I don't know what it is," she answered "I can just _feel_ it."

"What was your first decision, then?"

"I want to stay here."

"And now?"

"I don't know, Aslan. Unless, you can tell me."

"No child, I cannot. But, there is someone else you can ask for help on your decision. But everything else is up to you."

"Who is this person, Sir?"

"Your sole reason for staying, child. Now go, you must think of this deeply. Farewell, my child."

Then all of a sudden, He was gone.

Susan walked to the stream and scooped up some water. After she was done, she turned around and walked away.

Just as she was getting back to the place she woke up from, she sensed another person was with her.

"Caspian? Is that you?"

He came out from behind an oak tree. "How'd you know it was me?"

"Who else would be here but you and Aslan?"

"Good point."

She suddenly changed the subject. "Anyway, I need to ask you something."

His smile disappeared. "What about?"

"About my decision."

He could feel his heart stop beating. "Speaking of which, what have you chosen?"

"Yes. I want to stay."

"Then what's wrong?"

"I don't know…I just don't know what's wrong."

He looked away. "I think I know…and I would say so too, if I were you."

"What…"

He knew the answer. "Your family."

"How'd you…"

"I don't know either."

"So what am I supposed to do?"

Caspian turned around and smiled. "I think I have an idea."

"What?"

He held her hands. "An idea for you and I to stay together; even if you're a world away."

She looked up. "What's that?"

"Meet me back here in an hour…I need to do something."

"What…"

He kissed her and said, "You'll see." then walked away.

_What's he going to do?_ She thought.

…_back in our world…_

"How'd you know this, Lu?" Edmund asked.

Lucy explained what Peter discovered an hour ago.

"So that's why he asked so much about her." Eustace added.

"Tell me about it," Peter replied "He couldn't take his eyes off of her when we were there the last time."

"So…"

Lucy finished. "All that means is she's with him now…"

"And what happens if she wants to stay there?"

"then she'll never get back here and…"

No one finished the last sentence…the idea was too depressing for them to let out into the air.

…_an hour later in Aslan's country…_

Caspian was standing there, his happiness too much to break.

Susan looked around, no idea what was going to happen.

He walked over to her.

"Do you remember that idea I had?"

She looked around again and replied "Yeah."

He knelt down and held her hand. "Susan Pevensie,"

_Oh my gosh_ she thought, her heart skipping a beat is_ this really happening?_

"Will you marry me?"

She could feel tears fall from her eyes. "Yes!"

He got a ring out of his pocket and fitted it to her finger. It had a beautiful diamond in the middle of a golden ring studded with little sapphires the color of her eyes.

When he stood up again, she attacked him with kisses.

"So, what do you think?"

She alternated looks between him and the ring on her finger. "It's…it's…I love you!"

She kissed him again.

But she suddenly tore away.

"What's wrong?"

"What if I find someone else when I get back?"

"It wouldn't matter."

"How?"

"When you get married back on earth, you'll only make this marriage stronger 'coz you'll materialize this marriage…and besides, who's to say I can't give a few surprises?"

"But what about the ring? Won't it disappear when I get back?"

"It will stay with you forever…just like I would."

What he said was so sweet she had to kiss him again.

…_at this side of the world…_

"Now what are we going to do?"

"Can't we just pray for her? She may come back if we do." Lucy replied.

Eustace stood up. "How can you be so sure?"

"I don't know…but I'm going to pray to Aslan. It might help her."

…_later on…_

"Aslan?"

"Yes children?"

But He got the message when He looked at both of them.

"Look at you both! My children, in love; yes, I would grant your wish. Caspian, my son, go to the stream; you will find something you will need there."

Caspian obeyed and got back with a little box.

"Now to start…"

…_a little while later…_

"I now pronounce you husband and wife."

Then they kissed.

"Ah, my children. You have found love…but Susan, what about your decision?"

Susan explained Caspian's idea; which seemed a good one to Aslan.

"Ah, beautiful love…how wonderful. When do you wish to go?"

She replied, "If you please, Aslan, I'd like to leave tomorrow."

"As you wish. I'll see you here tomorrow." When they looked again, Aslan was gone.

"Hmm…I have a day left with my wife." Caspian declared.

She looked at him and smiled "Yes you do."

"What do you say we go there, one last time?"

"I'd love it."

…_the next day…_

Caspian woke up with Susan beside her.

"Hmm…good morning, love."

She reached over a kiss. "Good morning."

"Today's the day."

He replied, "I know."

"Is it okay with you?"

He looked down at her. "It was hard the first time…I'm sure it would be harder this time. But it would be worth the wait when you come back."

She smiled "Why is that?"

"Because you'll stay with me here..forever.."

She smiled and kissed him again.

When they got up, they found a little hour glass hanging on a tree. They could see the sand getting to the bottom half pretty fast.

"It's almost time."

A deep voice added "Yes, it almost is."

Aslan came out from behind the tree. They both bowed their heads and waited.

"Daughter, are you ready?"

"Yes, Sir…I think."

"But for a moment, I give you a blessing and a warning."

She listened attentively.

"My blessing is your happiness, for you will find happiness after your death; and you already know why. And now, my warning: there will come a time when will forget about all of this, and something important to you now may be taken away from you by that time, so I warn you now. But when that time comes, I will help you. Now, Farewell, my daughter."

Susan hugged Him. "Thank you Sir."

"You're welcome, my dear. Son, would you like to come with her?"

"Sir, I would only stay with her 'til she has gotten back to where she needs to be."

"Well then, pass through those two trees by the hour glass. Caspian, when you need to get back, pass by them again."

"Yes, Sir."

Aslan's voice rang in the air. "Goodbye for now, my children."

Susan and Caspian walked past the two trees and found themselves back in the hospital room where the other Pevensies were waiting. They were both silent, since they knew that words cannot cover up the time they have to wait until they could be together again.

He couldn't bear the silence. "So, I guess this is…good bye?"

"I guess so…for now, anyway."

And so they kissed for the last time in that silent place.

Susan walked to her body, lying silently on the hospital bed. She mouthed the words "I love you"

Caspian replied "I love you, too."

…_while that had been happening…_

Edmund was staring hard at the side of the bed. He asked Peter, "Hey, what's that?"

"Shhh…just watch."

As they looked hard, they could see two bodies, though they couldn't see it properly. But from the looks of it, it was a man and a woman. They had seen the whole thing.

A moment later, the woman was walking to their sister's body and started lying down.

Then Susan's eyes opened.

She touched the top of her head, as if she hit something. "What happened?"

Peter got up and walked over to her side and hugged her tight.

She looked around the room: everyone but the two boys was asleep.

She tried to sit up. "Wh-what happened?"

Edmund stopped her. "No, no…don't…just…get some rest, okay?"

She nodded and fell asleep.

The boys went back to the couch and sat down. Edmund looked at her as she slept.

"Should we tell her about it?" Edmund asked, turning to his brother.

Peter shook his head. "No. Just keep it to yourself; it might be something good to tease her with."

Edmund just hit his brother's head.


End file.
